Varios recuerdos
by Gisaku Ikiru
Summary: Feliciano es un chico bastante ruidoso, inútil e idiota: Sólo piensa en comer, dormir y cantar. Cuando no está sonriendo está lloriqueando a sus espaldas para que le proteja. Aún así ha pasado muchas cosas con él, cosas buenas y malas. Conjuntos GerIta.
1. Réquiem

**Primer _drabble_ que hago. Éste es el primero de varios que haré (así es, tiene continuación); a ver qué tal me va con esto...**

***Disclaimer:** La serie de **Hetalia Axis Powers** y sus personajes (todos, toditos, todos) no me pertenecen. Son del desoficiado mangaka **Hidekazu Himaruya** (En serio, ¿por qué no se me ocurren ideas tan geniales como ésas?).

_**  
Now, let's begin!**_

**_

* * *

_  
Réquiem**

En un extenso y llano campo de batalla se podía contemplar con amargura el resultado de un enfrentamiento entre dos bandos; dos países en guerra.

Un bulto, más o menos grande, se hallaba tirado en el suelo con diversas magulladuras, heridas y marcas de diferente tipo. Mientras que el batallón que quedaba en pie alzaba el puño en alto, dictaminando una batalla ganada.

-¡La victoria es nuestra!-gritó al tope Francia, junto a la tropa de Napoleón. Varios gritos y exclamaciones de júbilo se oyeron por todo el territorio.

Pero él seguía sin poder moverse.

Su cuerpo no le respondía. Podía sentir sus heridas escocer y su mirar vacilar por breves momentos; lo veía todo borroso. Una de las pocas cosas que pudo ver fue a una silueta acercarse poco a poco hasta donde estaba él. ¿Y ahora qué quería ese presumido de Francia?

-_Touché_. El juego ha terminado para usted, _Monsieur_.-decretó el de los ojos violetas con arrogancia, mientras pisaba la cabeza del bulto con malicia.

-Cállate…-logró farfullar el de los ojos celestes, quien apretaba su mandíbula fuertemente ante el dolor físico y emocional.

Había perdido la batalla.

Y no sólo eso…  
_  
A-Adiós, Italia. ¡Definitivamente vendré a verte cuando la guerra termine!_

_S-Sí…Esperaré, ¡siempre esperaré! ¡Haré muchos, pero muchos dulces para cuando regreses!_

-I-Italia…-murmuró para sí.

Sus ojos le pesaban más de la cuenta; casi ni podía mantenerlos abiertos. Cualquier rastro de ruido había desaparecido por completo. Sólo parecía escuchar los vagos recuerdos que recorrían su mente.

_Y-Y no te hagas daño o-o te enfermes, ¿de acuerdo?..._

Podía verlo con claridad, durmiendo risueño y sonriente… ¿Qué sería ahora de él?

No estaría allí para saberlo…

Como si de una canción de cuna se tratara, cerró sus ojos lentamente con esa simple imagen en la cabeza.

_¡Nos veremos otra vez! Lo haremos, ¡en verdad nos volveremos a ver! _

Y así, el Sacro Imperio Romano se adentró en un largo y profundo sueño del que nunca pudo despertar.

**  
つづく?**

**

* * *

**

***Réquiem:** Oración que se reza en memoria de un difunto. Composición musical que se canta con el texto litúrgico de la misa de difuntos o parte de él.

**Un poco de historia:** El Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico era un lote entero conformado por diferentes estados de la Europa Central que se creó en el 962 y que duró casi un milenio. Desgraciadamente, y debido a las diversas crisis que estuvo pasando para la época, el Sacro Imperio Romano se disolvió definitivamente tras su derrota por parte del ejército francés de Napoleón el 6 de agosto de 1806. Su último emperador, Francisco II, renunció después de ello.

**Un poco aburrido, ¿verdad? xD En fin, no es que fuera precisamente largo. Aparte, es lo primero de Hetalia que escribo; sólo fue algo que vino a mi cabeza. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia en leer esto, hasta luego (espero).**

**¡Oh, sí! Dudas, críticas o sugerencias para mejorar mi triste redacción, serán bien recibidas; los simples _reviews_ también.**


	2. Tomates

**Bien, una semana que llega y otra que se va. Aquí el capi dos de esta serie de, er..._Drabbles_. Éste me ha salido más largo (como ochocientas palabras -__-), pero creo que está leíble.**

***Disclaimer:** La serie de **Hetalia - Axis Powers** y sus personajes (todos, toditos, todos) no me pertenecen. Son del desoficiado mangaka **Hidekazu Himaruya** (En serio, ¿por qué no se me ocurren ideas tan geniales como ésas?). Oh, y no escribo historias para ganar plata; de hecho, si lo hiciera me moriría de hambre. Sólo entretenimiento barato, ¿entendido?

**Ahora, ¡al fic!**

**

* * *

**

Tomates

Definitivamente, este tipo de cosas sólo le podían pasar a él.

-Neee~ Doitsu, hazlo con más fuerza. Los tomates deben quedar bien aplastados-canturreaba el chico con su habitual alegría.

La situación era la siguiente: Tenemos a Alemania y a Italia dentro de un enorme recipiente o contenedor de madera, aplastando tomates con los pies. Alemania tiene los ruedos del pantalón subidos hasta las rodillas; todo esto acompañado por una sublime expresión de apatía y frustración entremezcladas en su rostro. Mientras que Italia llevaba su camisa arremangada hasta los hombros y unos pantalones cortos pero anchos puestos, aplastando los tomates con mucho furor y energía.

-¿Me podrías recordar nuevamente el por qué estamos haciendo esto?-preguntó el rubio suspirando por enésima vez en la mañana.

-¿Eh?, ¡pues vamos a preparar pasta!-exclamaba tontamente Veneciano, imaginándose dicho alimento preciado para él-¿No es eso genial?

Ah, claro, lo había recordado. Estaban "preparando" el almuerzo.

-Sí, eso es genial. Pero aún no entiendo por qué demonios están aplastando tomates con los pies.-irrumpió de repente Romano, el hermano mayor de Veneciano, en la casa.

-¡Nii-chan!-exclamó sobresaltado el menor ante tal sorpresa-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vine a cerciorarme de que el tipejo ése no se le ocurriera hacerte nada raro.-escupió sin el más mínimo atisbo de sutileza, mientras señalaba al susodicho con el índice derecho.-No sé por qué sigues estando con él.-bufó mientras miraba con odio al de los ojos azules.

-Oye, tú-llamó indiferente al joven Romano-. ¿No deberías estar donde España?

-¿España? ¡¿Por qué rayos debería estar con él?! Él no es mi niñera-gritó molesto.

Y nuevamente volvió a suspirar. Probablemente el chico se habría enojado con España-cosa que no es para nada rara-y ahora la venía a pagar con él, que bien se podría considerar como la segunda persona más odiada luego de España. Sólo tenía que inventarse una excusa conveniente para ir hasta su casa-sí, estaban en su casa-, para así estar lo más lejos posible del de cabello castaño.

Que bien, ahora tendría que soportar a las dos Italias juntas. A buena hora se tuvo que ir Nihon a saldar cuentas con Corea.

-Ne, nii-chan, ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no nos ayudas a aplastar los tomates para hacer la salsa?

-¿Estás loco?, primero muerto que tener siquiera que estar con _**él**_.-decía con horror expresado al imaginarse tal escena.

-Anda, nii-chan-le rogó mientras lo tomaba del brazo para halarlo-. Doitsu ha sido bueno conmigo. En el fondo es una muy buena persona-le comentaba a su hermano mayor.

-¡Oye lo que estás diciendo!, ¿acaso te has golpeado la cabeza con algo?- le preguntaba Italia del Sur, que se estaba oponiendo abiertamente al agarre de su hermano pequeño.

Alemania había dejado de hablar hace un buen rato y ahora contemplaba la ronda de forcejeos que se había formado entre los dos hermanos. Sí, oficialmente estas cosas sólo le podían pasar a él.

Aún no podía entender a ciencia cierta cómo es que Italia podía tenerle tanto afecto a alguien como él. Lo había capturado-por así decirlo-y él no hizo esfuerzo alguno en huir, alegando el buen trato que recibía estando encerrado. Lo había usado como conejillos de indias para intentar infiltrarse entre los países aliados, saliendo terriblemente mal parado de esa situación-por no decir molido a golpes y más jodido que Nobita con el yonqui de turno-.

Él era una persona asocial, seria y que en su vida había tenido algo parecido a un amigo, pero de la nada apareció él, tan escandaloso y molesto, diciendo algo de ser amigos y de que iría a protegerle.

¿Por qué?, ¿qué clase de bicho raro era Italia?

-¡Para ya!, ¡he dicho que me sueltes!-seguía protestando y forcejeando Lovino, sin darse cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de resbalar con el puré de tomate que había caído en el suelo.

-¡Espera, idiota! Vas a…

Muy tarde. En menos de una fracción de segundo, Alemania pudo observar en cámara lenta cómo Romano caía sobre Veneciano y acto seguido, cómo éste caía sobre él; como si de piezas de dominó se trataran. Los tres chicos cayeron estrepitosamente en el mejunje rojo, quedando enteramente empapados y con sus vestimentas completamente llenas de tomate.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, idiota!-empezó a reñir el hermano mayor, haciendo una rabieta-¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!

-¡Ay, duele!-empezó a quejarse un chibi-talia al recibir varios golpes en la cabeza, propinados por su chibi-hermano mayor.

-¡Basta ya!-gritó firmemente el rubio, separando a ambos chicos con sus brazos.

-¡Tú no me estés dando órdenes!-gruñó el mayor, moviéndose tempestuosamente para librarse del agarre del brazo de Alemania.

Paciencia, sólo necesitaba un poco más de paciencia.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la casa violentamente, captando la atención del trío bañado en tomates.

-¡Lovino! ¡Lovino, lo lamento tanto! Yo no quería…

-¡T-Tú!-gritó espantado la mayor de las Italias al ver a España en el umbral de la puerta-, ¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

Ah, lo que faltaba…

Y fue en ese día cuando Alemania descubrió lo mucho que odiaba la pasta, los tomates y a España.

**  
つづく?**

* * *

**Un poco de historia:** A comienzos del siglo XX y durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial existió un período en el que Corea se encontraba sumido ante los pies de Japón, denominado Ocupación Japonesa de Corea; en Corea es conocido como Periodo Imperial Japonés o Periodo de Ocupación Imperial Japonesa Forzada. Japón intervino a Corea desde la parte económica y política (tierras, comercio, forma de gobierno) hasta llegar a la represión cultural, asimilando la cultura japonesa en las escuelas coreanas y obligándoles adoptar nombres al estilo japonés. Aún así, los coreanos se oponían enormemente a ello, manteniéndose firmes en todo momento. Gracias a ello lograron mantener en pie su cultura e identidad nacional, y más adelante, obtuvieron la independencia de su país una vez acabada la Segunda Guerra.

**Bueno, ahí está. No soy muy dada a escribir "comedia" (de hecho, no creo ser buena para ello), pero hice lo que pude. En fin, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse la molestia de leer esto. Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo (espero).**

**¡Oh, sí! Dudas, críticas o sugerencias para mejorar mi triste redacción, serán bien recibidas; los simples _reviews_ también.**


	3. Dormir

**Dormir**

Ah…nada mejor que volver a casa luego de un arduo día en el campo de guerra.

Una vez cerrada la puerta tras sus espaldas, guardó su arma en el cuarto correspondiente; una MP40 de alta precisión, con dos balas sobrantes en el cargador como era de costumbre. Eran fuerza y fortaleza en una sola.

Las botas fueron colocadas metodológicamente en una esquina cercana a la cama, para que cuando despertara estuvieran al alcance de sus manos-o en este caso, pies-. Luego, se quitó la ropa que llevaba junto con la gorra, quedando sólo con una sudadera puesta y unos calzones.

Ahora sí, a dormir se ha dicho.

Cerró sus ojos con suavidad, respirando acompasadamente y relajando todos los músculos del cuerpo. Definitivamente, esto era lo que le hacía falta.

……

……

………

………

Un "clic" sonó con claridad, proveniente de la sala.

-Ve, ve, ve, ve, ve~

…………

………

………

Ahora sonó otro "clic", pero esta vez era de la puerta de su habitación.

Vale, vale, ya lo había pillado. Alguien había entrado a su casa.

Desde su cama, miraba de reojo a la silueta que se paseaba torpemente por su cuarto a oscuras. Tenía que ser bastante imbécil como para haber entrado de aquella manera tan obvia. ¿Acaso quería morir?

Su cuerpo se tensó casi al instante al sentir cómo el invasor entraba con suavidad dentro de su cama. Sea quien sea, tenía muchas ganas de ser brutalmente asesinado esa noche.

……

…………

………

……

Su cuerpo estaba muy cerca del suyo, y parecía no tener intención alguna de apartarse de él.

Listo, ya se la había ganado.

-Un movimiento en falso y te despides de tu cabeza-sentenció el rubio encima del otro cuerpo, marcando la sien de su acompañante nocturno con una pistola.

El menor se paralizó al sentir el metal frío del arma en una de sus sienes. Vaya, estaba terriblemente asustado; podía sentir cómo temblaba sin disimulo alguno.

-¡D-Doitsu, no me hagas daño!, ¡¡lo siento, lo siento!! ¡Haré todo lo que quieras, pero por favor no me lastimes!-gritaba aterrado el sujeto.

Por alguna extraña razón, esa voz se le hacía tremendamente familiar. Observándolo un poco mejor se dio cuenta de que no era más que el idiota de Italia que había entrado.

Un momento… ¡¿Qué demonios hacía Italia en su casa a estas horas?!

Suspiró pesadamente para luego quitarse de encima del chico y quedar sentado en su cama. Ahora Veneciano se encontraba sentado en modo indio sobre el colchón, mientras observaba expectante al mayor con dos puntos negros por ojos.

-_Gott_, por poco mato a uno de mis aliados…-murmuró cabizbajo.

-¿Doitsu?...-Un pequeño interrogante surgió de su cabeza al observar a Alemania rodeado de una densa aura azul.

-¿Para qué has venido hasta acá?-zanjó toscamente con la pregunta una vez recuperada su sobria compostura.

-¿Eh? Pues…-se puso un dedo sobre sus labios, pensativo.-. Tenía pensado venir acá para dormir contigo.-y finalizó sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió.-. ¡De ninguna manera! Fuera de aquí.

-P-Pero Doitsu…-se acongojó-. Nii-san está en casa haciendo unos ruidos muy extraños y me da miedo dormir junto con él.

-¿Y? Ése no es mi problema. Ahora, vete-decía tranquilamente mientras volvía a guardar el arma debajo de su almohada-siempre es bueno tener una de éstas a la mano, incluso a la hora de dormir-.

Y en esos momentos se preguntó cuántas casas a la redonda habrían oído semejante grito, dado por cierta cabeza italiana hace segundos atrás.

Sí, su reputación se iría a la mierda. Probablemente su jefe lo mataría también…

Rápidamente sujetó a Italia y le tapó la boca para que dejara de causar tanto alboroto. Respiró profundamente e intentó desconectar su cerebro para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Si dejo que te quedes a dormir aquí, ¿dejarás de gritar y me dejarás dormir en paz?

Luego de haber procesado la información, Feliciano asintió vigorosamente. Finalmente, Ludwig soltó el agarre y quitó la mano de su boca, sin estar preparado para lo que venía.

-¡Muchas gracias!-y sin darle tiempo para analizarlo, lo abrazó de improviso.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

………

…………………

……………………

……………

¿Pero quién se creía que era esa Italia?

-Sí, sí, vale.-lo separó sonrojado.-. ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Hay casas a nuestro alrededor.

Aparte de la cara de flipado total que puso Feliciano apenas tocó la almohada con su cabeza, vagos recuerdos tenía sobre esa noche; quizás no eran tan importantes o quizás simplemente decidió bloquearlos, quién sabe. Eso sí, una de las pocas cosas que logró recordar fue la frase que se repitió constantemente en su cabeza hasta quedar completamente dormido:

"Sólo será por esta noche."

Sí, sólo sería ésa…

Desde entonces, en noches contadas y por época, la Italia del Norte invade furtivamente la casa de Alemania, aunque sea sólo para compartir cama. Cuando Alemania no estaba en casa, iba a la de Japón a preparar pequeñas tortitas de arroz y a confeccionar extraños disfraces de colores y diseños extravagantes.

**  
つづく****?**

* * *

***Gott:** En alemán, Dios.

**Un poco de historia:** El MP40 (o _Maschinenpistole 40_) fue un subfusíl automático utilizado por las tropas de la Alemania nazi (generalmente por oficiales y paracaidistas) diseñado por Erma Werke durante la segunda guerra, en el año 1938. Esta arma puede llegar a medir 833 mm dependiendo de la culata, y pesar casi cinco kilos si se encuentra cargada. Posee un cargador extraíble de 32 balas y es capaz de efectuar 500 disparos por minuto.

**Fuentes:** Wikipedia.

**  
Ah, finalmente he terminado. El capítulo ha quedado bastante extraño, pero pienso que está mejor así a como había quedado planteado en un principio. Quedó algo largo y eso que no había hecho el final, y por eso tocó editarlo. Con respecto a los pequeños detalles del fic, pues...**

**  
¿Qué eran esos ruidos raros que hacía Lovino según su hermano? **Es un misterio, hasta la misma autora desconoce su origen.

**  
Y para los que son más minuciosos con los detalles...  
**

**¿Por qué Ludwig llevaba en el arma ésa 30 balas si se supone que puede llevar hasta 32?** Bueno, se podría decir que es un pequeño defecto que presentaron esas armas. Cuando el cargador llevaba las 32 balas cargadas, al ser disparadas, el muelle del cargador hacía que la munición saliera bastante rápido del mismo, lo cual producía atascos. Es por eso que el arma era cargada con 30 balas como máximo. Podéis encontrar más información en el artículo principal de Wikipedia.

**  
Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Cualquier otro tipo de pregunta respecto al capítulo es bien recibida, así como las sugerencias para mejorar mi patética redacción o argumento, y los _reviews_ por supuesto.**

**  
¡Hasta luego!**


	4. Consuelo

Wow, ¿ya ha pasado un año tan rápido? Y yo que lo sentía como si fuera un mes... -se hace la alemana (?)-

Y hablando de alemanes, hoy vuelvo con este _drabble_ de Ludwig. ¡Definitivamente no pienso rendirme con esto!

Espero les guste. Tiene una continuación en camino, por cierto.

* * *

**Consuelo**

Era tarde, muy tarde. Con una de esas oscuras y solitarias noches en las que se te congelan los huesos debido a un inesperado clima frío que azotó de buenas a primeras la puerta de tu casa. Así que tú, como buen alemán que eres, sales sin importar las condiciones climáticas en búsqueda de aquel tibio y espumoso consuelo coloreado en ámbar en su forma líquida. No le das importancia a lo gris del camino o a la calles que van pasando a tu alrededor; ni siquiera a los locales abiertos con tenues y discretos anuncios en neón, ya que cualquier bar de las cercanías estaría bien para ti.

Incluso el estar soportando de compañía italiana, francesa y española juntas te parece perfectamente bueno en esos momentos. Tú tan sólo quieres beber un poco de cerveza en paz…

Luego de haber tolerado murmurios y risas estúpidas del prototipo italiano número uno; golpes, gritos y palabras malsonantes del prototipo número dos, acompañados de los irritantes quejidos de parte del prototipo español debido al antes mencionado; y los esporádicos comentarios cargados de muchos dobles sentidos (mano escurridiza incluida) por parte del prototipo (pervertido) francés, finalmente llegas. Con lentitud te dedicas a abrir la puerta, y lo primero que recibes apenas vista la rendija iluminada es una pequeña onda de calidez proporcionada por la calefacción del interior de la tasca.

Tu respiración se renueva, tu seño se suaviza considerablemente, y todos los problemas a tu alrededor se van volando como una parvada de aves revoloteando en primavera…

Te sientas en alguno de los taburetes cercanos a la barra, al tiempo en que tus compañeros también lo hacen, y llamas con voz calmada al _bartender_ de turno, demandando con claridad por una cerveza a temperatura ambiente. Ya para cuando te aseguraste de que aquel hombre se había ido a cumplir con el pedido reposaste tu espalda sobre la barra, apoyando levemente los codos en ella y echando ligeramente hacia atrás tu cabeza, como queriendo dejarla flotar junto con todo aquello que dejaste atrás una vez pisado ese lugar. Normalmente algo como eso sería impropio en tu persona, pero en esa ocasión, por una vez en tu vida, habías logrado finalizar el día de manera exitosa.

Y te sientes realmente satisfecho por ello.

* * *

Y ya, eso es todo. Vaya que ha salido corto y mucho mejor que lo que he escrito de Hetalia hasta ahora...

No creo que ni lo hayan notado, pero suelo echarme este tipo de perdidas en cada _fandom_ cuando atravieso la etapa de "crecimiento", o algo así. Todo este año lo he aprovechar para indagar en Hetalia, y vaya que he aprendido y descubierto cosas...interesantes...

En fin, como había dicho antes, este _drabble_ tiene una continuación. Será el próximo en publicar, y con ese daré fin a la fase de Ludwig para dar inicio a la de Feliciano, siiii~

Como siempre, los buenos y malos comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. Un poco de iluminación para el carácter de Feliciano e ideas para sus _drabbles_ también, ya que no soy muy dada a escribir desde la perspectiva de personajes tan...alegres.

¡Que tengan todos ustedes un buen día!


End file.
